1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an edge trim structure for an access floor panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development and proliferation of large scale electronic computer systems has necessitated the development of special flooring, known as "access flooring", upon which the computer system components can be supported and beneath which the interconnecting cables and other mechanical and electrical services can be distributed horizontally. An access floor system comprises a series of square modular floor panels which form the deck and which are supported on adjustable pedestals. Each access floor panel is a complete, finished entity unto itself, having all of the characteristics of the total system, including interchangeability, load bearing capability, ready removability, the ability to be penetrated for passing through of services, and a module of the floor covering selected for the computer room.
In view of the fact that some of the floor coverings normally used in computer rooms are brittle, such as high pressure laminate and certain other floor tile materials, and require some protection at their edges to prevent chipping when the panels are taken into and out of the floor system, each access floor panel is fitted with a "edge trim" such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,559 which show the use of separate edge trim only along the sides thereof. This edge trim surrounds the floor covering, is flush with the top of same, and the edge trim must be capable of withstanding rough handling and traffic wear without breaking or becoming dislodged from the panel. Further, since the panel surface must be electrically non-conductive and be electrically isolated from the panel structure the edge trim material must be a non-metal, not an integral part of the metal panel structure. These considerations place a premium on the integrity of the trim itself and its method of attachment to the panel periphery.
Current art has attempted to satisfy these requirements using straight lengths of plastic extrusions intended to "grip" the panel edge flanges or which is fitted into a groove and subsequently "captured" by permanent deformation of the groove. These methods of affixing edge trim to access floor panels are not permanent in the case of the former and do not allow replacement of broken trim in the latter instance. Also current art provides that joints between edge trim extrusions occur at the panel corners where the pieces are simply mitered or butted. Due to manufacturing tolerances, such joints are often open or misaligned resulting in poor finished appearance. More important, since the corners of access floor panels are most vulnerable to mishandling damage and since butted or mitered trim is not physically jointed together such as is the case in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,559, mishandling or even normal rough use frequently causes the edge trim to become displaced at the corners, resulting in lost or broken trim and a very unsightly, if not unsafe, finished floor surface.